Eli's Surprise Visit
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: Eli comes home for the break and surprises her. ONESHOT.


**A:N/ I AM BACK! I've been gone for too long and I'm sorry. I've lost my passion for writing, but now I'm back and I'm ready to pick up where I left off. I am TERRIBLY sorry for leaving all of my readers hanging. Forgive me? *pouts* Please, with a cherry(or whatever you prefer) on top?**

**Will I ever pick up on my other stories? Yes, I most certainly will. I'm on break so I'm thinking about rewriting the ones I didn't finish, then I'll pick up on updating. How does that sound?**

**Anyways, it's one something in the morning and I'm terribly bored. ****_Catdog _****is playing on my TV and it's keeping me somewhat entertained. I cannot sleep and EClare is on my mind. I just HAVE to write a oneshot about them because I still very much love them. They'll always be endgame in my world.**

**Again, I'm sorry for neglecting you all. I won't do this, again unless I have a SERIOUS reason.**

**Now, on to the one shot...**

**Clare and Eli are very much dating. Eli is in college while Clare is still at Degrassi. NO, Eli didn't "cheat". NO, Clare didn't kiss Drew. This is my happy, perfect EClare. ENJOY! :)**

**Leave me reviews. Please? **

**Rated M because EClare deserves passionate, love-making. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Degrassi related.**

* * *

Oneshot

Clare:

It's been a couple of months since she's seen Eli up close. They've only communicated through Skype and phone calls, which was hardly considering they were both busy. With her trying to NYU with Eli and him trying to survive his first year of college, the two were extremely busy.

Being separated from the love of your life was kind of like ripping a bandage off you. It hurts. . . a lot. Clare tries to not let the fact that she misses Eli affect her schoolwork, but sometimes she cannot help but think that maybe he's with another girl. She gets paranoid when he doesn't answer immediately, then feels silly afterwards when he tells her he was studying hard for the both of them.

After a long day of school, Clare tosses her backpack aside and flops on her bed on a Friday afternoon. She's now on winter break, leaving her with a week of relaxing and one project. She sends Eli a text, like she does everyday, telling him how much she misses him and she can't wait until he shows up on her doorstep.

She sighs, not getting the immediate response that she wanted. Clare's eyelids began to grow heavy; she tries to fight off the sleepiness aware that Eli could reply back any minute. Her sleepiness takes over and soon she's succumbed into a peaceful sleep.

~o~o~

Eli:

He is aware of the text that she has sent him. He knows that she's waiting for his response at this very second. He has an surprise for her. He's back home for a couple of days. He arrived early in the morning just so he could spend time with his parents before going to devote some of his time to _her_. . .

_His beautiful, girlfriend. _

Eli can just imagine how her face is going to look when she sees him. Just thinking about it makes her makes his heart swell with eagerness. He needs to see her,_ now_.

He walks out of his house, yelling to his parents that he'll be back later. They smile at him, knowing exactly where he's headed. He trudges, in the snow, down the familiar path to her house. His hands are tucked deeply into his pocket and he shudders because of the coldness that hits his bones.

About fifteen minutes later, he makes it to her house. Smiling, his mind allows him to flashback at the memories they've had together. They've had a rocky relationship, but who didn't? Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it was everything that he has ever wanted. Clare Edwards was simply _amazing_ and he felt honored to have her as his girlfriend.

Eli walked up the porch and ranged the doorbell. His heart pounded against his chest and through this coldness, his hands still managed to sweat. They've been together for a couple of years and she still made him nervous. He _loved_ how she still had that affect on him.

The door swung open and he felt his heart drop. . . .

~o~o~

Clare:

She rolled over to see those piercing green eyes staring at her dreamily. Clare sat up swiftly, gasping and trying to hold back the scream that was trying to escape her throat. She flung her arms around Eli, showering him with kisses.

"I've missed you, so much!" she cried out with excitement, before hitting him, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How did you get in?"

"Okay, first off, ouch!" he said, rubbing his arm, "And I wanted to surprise you. As for how did I get in, your mom and Glen let me in on their way out. They said they'll be home around ten. They also told me to tell you that they've brought Chinese which is delicious by the way," he smiled.

Clare didn't pay attention a word Eli had just said. All she cared about was her boyfriend being her at this very moment. She missed his presence. She missed lying next to him and being able to feel the warm of his body. For today, at this very moment, she was going to enjoy this.

It was almost unbelievable that he was in her room, lying on her bed. She had to blink twice just to make sure he was there. When she opened her eyes the second time, she cracked a smile.

"Wait, did you say my mom and Glen were going to be back around ten?"

~o~o~

Eli:

Damn that mischievous look she was giving him! It made him want to have her right her, right now. They haven't made love since his prom and he's been dying for her touch. He wanted to touch her, feel her.

He _needed_ her.

He leans in to kiss her. Its slow and needy, almost as if they're savoring this moment. Her body maneuvers over his and his hands make their way down to her waist. He grips them softly, moving her hips against his hardening erection. They both moan into the kiss, making them kiss harder. . . with more fervor.

He breaks the kiss, looking her into her lustful eyes. She gnaws on her lips and its the most sexiest damn thing he's ever seen. He lets out a throaty moan, closing his eyes. Eli wants nothing more than to be inside of her.

"I need you, Eli," she breaths out, "I need you, _now_."

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks, "I don't want you to do anything you're going to-"

Clare silences him by crushing her lips on his. She kisses him hungrily. Her tongue snakes out and flicks across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He eagerly opens his mouth and her tongue dives in. Their tongues probes each other mouth, moaning and groping each other.

They need each other.

"Please," Clare says, almost breathless, "Let's not waste anymore time. I want this. I need this. I need you."

He doesn't need to be told twice.

~o~o~

Clare:

They discard their clothes, leaving them only in their undergarments. She blushes when she sees Eli staring at her. A smirk forms on his face.

"What are you-"

She's cut off by his fingers probing her wet, hot core. She arches her back and breaths out a lengthy moan. She cries out his name as his fingers twist and curl inside her. She tugs on his silky hair as he starts to pick up the speed. She arches her back and closes her eyes when he rubs her bundle of nerves.

"Ah, oh, Eli!" she squeals as she rides her orgasm.

Eli's fingers retreat from inside of her and she whimpers. When she opens her eyes, Eli is staring at her. She blushes before biting her lip and reaching her hand into the slit of his boxers. She grabs his hardened member, bringing it from out of his boxers. She slowly licks her lips before gripping the base of his cock and slowly stroking it. He inhales a sharp breath followed by a trail of curse words.

His cock twitches in her hand as she pumps faster. He calls out her name repeatedly, gripping her breasts. Clare strokes once more before Eli comes all over her hand. She lets go and grabs her towel from the floor, cleaning off her hand.

"Now," she smiles, pecking Eli on the lips, "I'm ready."

~o~o~

Eli:

Their undergarments were finally off and on the floor. Eli was lying on top of Clare, propping his elbows up for support. His throbbing cock was begging to be inside of her. He looked at Clare with an questioningly look, making sure that they were going to go through with this.

"I love you," she breaths, "I love you. I love you. Please."

Eli kisses her softly on the lips before sliding his aching cock inside of Clare. Her body tenses up and she inhales a sharp breath. She closes her eyes and exhales slowly. Eli stays still, waiting for her to relax.

She slowly starts to relax and her eyes flutters open.

"Okay," she says, "I'm ready."

He slowly moves inside her, knowing that she's still not used to this. She writhes and moans beneath him. Her legs wraps around his waist and her arms began to knead through his hair. It feels so amazing and he's close to exploding! His fingers find their way to her nipples and he began to gently pinch and tug them. She moans and thrashes, crying out his name. She begins to move, so their bodies could move in sync. Eli closes his eyes and shudders.

"You feel so amazing, Clare. Oh my god," he moans.

She responds by arching her back and let his name drip from her lips. She moves her fingers out of his hair and down to his back, digging her nails softly in his soft flesh. He plunges softly in and out of her. She's close. He can feel it. Her walls tightens on him, squeezing his cock. His on the edge, but he wants her to release first.

Eli brings his thumb down to her clit and pressed down on it, rubbing her bundle of nerves in slow, soothing circles.

"Oh, Eli!" she cries out, "I love you. Oh, I love you!"

He speeds up just a little. She arches her back, closes her eyes, and curls her toes. She's on her highest peak. Clare lets out a throaty moan before releasing her juices on Eli's cock. After a few more pumps, Eli moans out Clare's name and he explodes. He pulls out of her and rolls out of bed to discard the condom. He climbs back into bed and they get underneath the blanket, pressing their naked bodies against each other.

"I love you, Elijah Goldsworthy," Clare says happily.

"I love you, too, Clare Edwards."

* * *

**I know, what a sappy way to end it! *sighs* It's three something in the morning and I JUST finished writing this. I'm now watching Dance Moms since it just so happened to come on TV. Thank goodness! **

**Anyways, I'm tired so I'm going to crash. Leave me reviews! :) **


End file.
